


Obituary

by joaniedark



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: Not technically a fanfic; I decided to have some fun with my Write An Obituary assignment for Business Communication class at mortuary school.I got an A and made Holtzy laugh so my job was done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little holdover til I get my next fic out. ;)
> 
> School + work = hell, my dudes.

Magnus Travis Bernsites, 96, of Huntington, West Virginia, passed away on Thursday, February 9th, 2017.

Magnus was born in Raven’s Roost, West Virginia on November 8th, 1920.. He started and ran the bespoke carpentry shop Moroko, was highly involved in local politics, and was beloved by all of his neighbors. He lived a rollicking life of adventure and outdoorsiness, and was known for his strong, rustic hospitality. He was a known risk taker and protector, and many of his beloved friends claim to this day he saved their lives on multiple occasions.

Magnus is survived by his platonic partners, Merle Highchurch and Taako Vizard, and their adopted son, Angus McDonald. He returns to the loving arms of his wife, Julia Bernsites.

A memorial service to honor his life will be held Saturday, February 11th, 2017 at the Bureau of Balance Hall.


End file.
